Derrière les gens et les visages
by Marlau
Summary: Que se cache t-il derrière les gens et les visages ? On pense toujours connaître ses amis. Mais au fond, on ne les connaît pas vraiment. Le petit carnet noir de Laurence a-t-il des secrets à nous révéler ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

"– Encore une enquête bouclée !" s'exalta le Commissaire.

Marlène finissait de taper le rapport sur sa nouvelle machine à écrire, en admirant le Commissaire qui rangeait les photographies du cadavre et des suspects de l'enquête.

"– Oui Commissaire, nous allons pouvoir rentrer chez nous, sereins !" répondit Marlène, tout sourire.

"– Cela mérite bien un bon dîner ! Enfilez votre manteau Marlène, je vous emmène !"

Marlène regarda Laurence, décontenancée. Elle qui voulait tant à une époque qu'il s'intéresse à elle autrement que comme sa secrétaire, aujourd'hui, se retrouve confrontée à un problème de taille : cela fait plusieurs semaines, qu'elle fréquente Timothée Glissant, le nouveau médecin légiste.

Ce garçon charmant avait eu le culot, un soir, après le service, de l'inviter à boire un verre. Marlène, qui s'était pris les réflexions d'un Laurence acide, avait accédé à sa requête. Cela avait été une magnifique soirée qui s'était conclu sur un langoureux baiser, à la porte de son immeuble.

Depuis ce jour, les tourtereaux filaient le parfait amour dans le plus grand secret.

"– Désolé Commissaire, je suis navrée, mais, je ne peux pas." dit-elle, hésitante.

"– Ah. Vous devez rendre visite à votre tata Lucette ou rejoindre cette fouine d'Avril peut-être ?" lança le Commissaire.

"– Non, je... je..."

BAM !

La porte du bureau de Laurence s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa apparaître un Tim resplendissant, en smoking, ajusté à sa silhouette élancée. Marlène en resta bouche-bé, les yeux écarquillés.

"– Allez viens bébé, j't'emmène à L'Opéra ce soir, il joue Carmen ! Depuis le temps que je voulais que tu le vois, hein chérie ?" s'écria t-il

Tim n'avait pas aperçu Laurence dans le coin de la pièce. Celui-ci, au fur et à mesure, montra à la place de son sourire, une tête livide et une moue triste, semblable à celle des mauvais jours.

Le Commissaire Laurence regarda Marlène, prit aussitôt son manteau et partit en trombe de son bureau. Celle-ci décida de laisser Timothée, pantois devant l'événement qui venait de se passer, seul dans le bureau et poursuivit Laurence à travers les quelques couloirs du Commissariat. Elle réussit à le rattraper au niveau de l'entrée.

"– Commissaire ! Attendez !" s'époumona la secrétaire.

Swan se retourna et observa Marlène. Il ne s'expliquait pas le pourquoi du comment. Comment n'a-t-il pas pu voir que sa secrétaire était tombé amoureuse d'un autre ? Lui qui aimait être le centre de son attention, se sentait soudain expulsé dans une nouvelle orbite où il ne tournait qu'autour de lui-même.

"– Avril est au courant ?" clama t-il.

Marlène, d'abord surprise par cette question, se décida enfin à lui répondre.

"– Si même Avril ne le sait pas..."

Laurence avait le regard dans le vide. Il ne pensait pas que Marlène pouvait cacher une information aussi capitale à ses deux comparses favoris. Leur relation n'était-elle pas au-dessus du stade de collègues ? N'était-il pas des… **amis**?

Marlène regarda Swan avec insistance, celui-ci maintenait ses yeux en sa direction et se mit à dire tristement :

"– Bonne soirée Marlène. Carmen est un opéra sublime. Soyez à l'heure demain."

Elle lui sourit, en demi-teinte, mais il s'était précipité au volant de sa Facel Vega sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Timothée, troublé, vint rejoindre Marlène à l'entrée du Commissariat. Il l'a trouva assise sur les marches, la tête entre ses mains, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

"– Ça va 'lène ?

– Il a dit que Carmen est un opéra sublime..."

Marlène se mit à pleurer lentement. De ces bras protecteurs, Tim la souleva et l'emmena à sa voiture.

Assise sur la banquette de la Renault 4 CV, elle s'essuya le visage avec le mouchoir en tissu qu'il lui avait passé. Elle savait que cette mésaventure allait tout changer dans les relations du trio. Ses deux amis auront du mal à pardonner la dissimulation de ce fait. Cela la rendit triste mais l'amour qu'elle commençait à éprouver pour Timothée était un évènement majeur dans sa vie. Il était si formidable, si attentionné à son égard. Il prenait le temps de l'écouter raconter ses histoires, même les plus farfelues. Cette pensée lui mit du baume au coeur et estompa ses larmes.

"– Nous pouvons passer à mon appartement ?" chuchota t-elle

"– Bien sûr mais pourquoi ?" lança t-il étonné

"– Il faut que je me change, je ne vais pas aller dans cette tenue à l'Opéra, il faut un ensemble plus chic et mon maquillage, il a coulé, il faut que je me remaquille!"

Timothée la regarda avec admiration. Il était fier d'être amoureux d'une femme sublime, charmante et intelligente telle que Marlène.

"– Tu es magnifique mon Amour." dit-il

Il lui donna un chaste baiser, mis en route le moteur et fila dans les rues de Tourcoing.

* * *

Affalé dans le sofa, un verre vide à la main, Laurence se décida à défaire sa veste, sa cravate et ses chaussures.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Il avait résolu l'enquête de la fille de la Deûle. Une jeune fille, d'une vingtaine d'années qui avait été retrouvée sans vie le long de la rivière lilloise. Elle était ouvrière dans une des usines textiles voisines de l'endroit. Après qu'il avait interrogé ses camarades, la direction de l'usine, son entourage, sa famille et effectué des investigations longues et minutieuses, il avait déniché le meurtrier : le fiancé de la jeune fille. Celui-ci, venant de découvrir que la jeune fille lui avait préféré un autre, l'avait assassiné froidement et sans état d'âme.

Il avait consigné l'enquête dans son petit carnet noir qui traînait là, sur la table basse du salon, à côté d'une bouteille de whisky à moitié vide. A vrai dire, il devait être le dixième de la série. Laurence n'est pas un bavard mais l'écriture le libère, cela permet de canaliser ses "petites cellules grises"..

Il allait ranger le carnet dans la poche intérieure de sa veste quand quelque chose en tomba. C'était une photo de Marlène, Avril et lui en tenue de soirée au cabaret "L'Eden".

Marlène était sublime, elle portait sa robe blanche pailleté, des bijoux et un vernis qui allaient parfaitement ensemble. Swan était absorbé par l'expression de son visage : un joli sourire mettait en valeur son regard, elle semblait heureuse sur cette photo... comme Avril d'ailleurs.

 _Alice_

Elle avait tout pour plaire : une robe bustier noire avec de la dentelle et un énorme ruban rose qui affinait sa taille et mettait ses courbes féminines en évidence ; une coiffure qui avait l'exploit d'organiser sa tignasse rousse et du maquillage qui appuyait son regard perçant. Ce jour-là, il était heureux de la voir en vrai femme. Selon lui, la vrai femme est distinguée, a de la classe, du charme, de l'élégance : tout le contraire d'Avril à l'habitude.

Cette soirée avait été mémorable. Ils avaient partagé plusieurs verres, ris aux blagues et aux histoires des uns et des autres. Avril était montée plusieurs fois sur scène au cours de la soirée, pour le plaisir d'un Laurence et d'une Marlène, admiratifs de voir ses talents cachés. Le magicien du cabaret avait voulu immortaliser le moment et avait pris ce cliché. La fin de soirée avait été superbe : ils s'étaient enivrés encore un peu plus dans son appartement, au son d'un Dave Brubreck prenant cinq temps. L'alcool aidant, ils s'étaient endormis tous les trois dans le divan, lovés les uns contre les autres.

Laurence se souvenait avoir été heureux cette soirée-là. Il apprécie être entouré des deux jeunes femmes. Elles ont tant de qualités et de patience comme aucune autre femme n'en n'a eu.

Avec un air rêveur, il rangea le cliché dans le carnet et le remit à son endroit habituel.

Soudain, on sonna à la porte.

Swan regarda sa montre, 23h36.

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne pour le déranger à cette heure...


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous !_

 _Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être complimenté à vrai dire. N'hésitez pas à dire s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes ou des choses qui vous semble incohérente !_

 _J'arrête de vous embêter et vous laisse lire ce deuxième chapitre ;-)_

 _Beaucoup de bisous !_

 _PS : Je vous recommande de vous installer devant votre écran avec une bonne bière._

 **Chapitre 2**

"– Avril, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là Bon Dieu !"

Laurence ouvrit la porte devant une Avril, le poing levé, prête à tocquer et la bouche ouverte.

"– Bah, bah, c'est-à-dire que…" balbutia la journaliste.

"– Vous n'avez personne d'autre à venir emmerder ? Je suis la seule personne que vous connaissez dans votre misérable existence ?

– Euhh…

– Ah bah non ! Vous avez Marlène mais comme actuellement, elle est à l'Opéra avec notre cher médecin légiste, vous aurez du mal à aller papoter entre amies, hein, c'est ça ?

– Qu..Qu..QUOI ?

– Vous ne savez pas formuler des phrases, Avril ? Vous ne parlez qu'en onomatopée depuis tout à l'heure ! En même temps, votre cerveau a souvent du mal à comprendre, alors pour répondre en faisant une phrase construite, il y a du travail !

– Oh ça va Laurence ! Arrêtez de prendre vos grands airs ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Marlène ...avec Tim ?

– Entrez."

Laurence regardait noir dans la direction d'Avril depuis l'ouverture de la porte. S'énerver contre elle ne servait à rien, mais cela n'avait en aucun cas perturbé la jeune fille. Elle avait l'habitude de ses pics de colère surjoués. Il avait donc fait un pas de côté pour la laisser s'introduire dans l'arène en espérant qu'elle pourrait calmer sa rage.

Quand Alice était arrivé à sa piaule, tout à l'heure, en sortant des bureaux de la Voix du Nord, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Aller traîner au bistrot en face du journal, rencontrer un charmant jeune homme, le baratiner, coucher avec et le jeter dehors au petit matin avec la promesse de le revoir, promesse qui n'était jamais tenue : elle l'avait déjà souvent fait mais elle se lassait de ce petit jeu.

Le jeu qu'elle préférait était celui du chien et du chat entre le Commissaire vieille France, son acolyte et elle, la fille libérée et féministe qui avait le don d'agacer et d'exaspérer le gentleman en costume cravate. Elle était trop fière pour avouer que cette distraction était son passe-temps favori, point commun qu'elle partageait avec notre cher Commissaire.

Elle eu donc l'idée de prendre sa Lambretta et de filer au 12 Rue des Petits Champs. Cela lui permettrait peut-être de glaner quelques informations supplémentaires pour l'article qu'elle devait rendre demain à Jourdeuil.

Le Commissaire, après avoir refermé la porte, se décida à enjamber les quelques pas qui le séparait de sa salle d'eau.

Il se passa délicatement un gant humidifié sur le visage. La vision de sa tête dans le miroir lui fit peur. L'enquête l'ayant occupé jour et nuit, il manquait cruellement de sommeil. Les poches sous ses yeux avaient triplées de volume et quelques cheveux gris supplémentaires venaient d'apparaître. Il soupçonnait plus Avril qu'autre chose d'être à l'origine de ses intrus et pouffa de rire à cette idée. En cette soirée, il avait juste envie de se mettre à l'aise et de se saouler un peu plus. Il délaissa donc sa chemise sur le porte-vêtement de la pièce et enfila son légendaire peignoir avant de ressortir discrètement de l'endroit.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune journaliste déposa son casque sur le bar ainsi que sa veste et son sac en bandoulière. Elle remarqua que l'appartement de Laurence n'était pas aussi rangé qu'à l'ordinaire. Une chose l'interpella : plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles de whisky jonchaient les tables du salon, chose complètement inhabituelle pour ce maniaque de Commissaire. Combien de verres, combien de bouteilles s'était-il déjà enfilé dans le gosier ce soir ?

Alice dévoila un sentiment qui devenait de plus en plus récurrent à l'encontre de Laurence depuis le décès brutal de Maillol : **L'inquiétude**.

Depuis ce drame, la carapace du playboy froid et imperturbable s'était complètement fissuré. La mort d'Euphrasie avait brisé quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose que ni même Marlène ou elle n'arrivait à réparer avec les meilleurs intentions du monde. Il comblait ce manque par l'abus de boisson et de Lucky Strike durant ses insomnies fréquentes.

Elle s'installa confortablement dans le sofa en prenant soin de mettre ses pieds croisés sur le bout de table basse qu'elle avait dégagé pour l'occasion.

Le flic, voyant la position de la jeune journaliste, leva les yeux au ciel.

"– Avril, dégagez vos sales pattes de ma table basse, c'est pas fait pour ça.

– A oui ? et c'est fait pour quoi alors ? collectionner des bouteilles vides ? "

Laurence la fusilla du regard.

La rousse pensait à Gary Cooper dans un de ses westerns à la mode, elle n'aurait pas fait long feu dans un duel de cow-boy.

"– Mêlez-vous de vos fesses Avril et balayez devant le pas de votre porte.

– Pardon ? Je suis désolée mais ça n'est pas moi qui m'en met dans le cornet tous les soirs pour essayer de dormir.

– Vous savez c'est quoi votre problème ? C'est parce que vous êtes une enquiquineuse de première que personne ne veut de vous. Vous êtes pathétique à critiquer les autres, à les juger, à prendre des risques inutiles qui mettent votre vie en péril et la leurs. Vous êtes un réel danger public."

Le taureau Avril était dans l'arène, le matador Laurence était en train de tout faire pour l'énerver. Cela ne fonctionnait pas. Elle restait impassible à ses attaques. Pire, elle attaquait aussi et deux fois plus fort. Elle le regarda, droit dans les yeux, la tête haute, sans se laisser abattre par la blessure que le fonctionnaire venait de lui infliger.

"– Je pense que je suis moins pathétique qu'une personne qui tente de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool parce qu'il est seul. Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas moi qui prends des risques, c'est plutôt vous au vu de l'état dans lequel vous êtes. C'est pitoyable Laurence."

Le taureau venait d'assommer le matador. Ce soir, celui-ci ne dormira pas sur ses deux oreilles car il s'était fait surprendre.

A ce moment, le masque tomba, Swan s'effondra en larmes.

Il en avait marre de retenir sa souffrance et de ne l'évoquer que par écrit, marre de pleurer seul, le soir, en pensant à la perte d'Euphrasie, son alter ego, l'amour de sa vie, celle qui sera à jamais irremplaçable dans son coeur.

Il voulait essayer de partager sa souffrance avec quelqu'un. Il avait conclu qu'Avril n'était peut-être pas un mauvais choix sur le terrain sentimental et affectif. N'était-elle pas Marie-Chantal après tout ?

La journaliste ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Laurence savait pleurer. Lui, le roc, venait de s'effondrer complètement. Après moultes hésitations, elle décida de poser une main sur son épaule. Cela permit de lui montrer son soutien.

Au contact de la main sur sa chemise, Laurence sursauta légèrement et se laissa faire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui montre de l'empathie, que cela soit par la parole ou le geste. Il trouvait ça plaisant, finalement.

Il avait tellement manqué d'amour dans sa vie. Ses parents n'étaient pas très démonstratifs, il ne se souvenait plus des marques d'affection qu'avaient pu lui apporter les femmes dans sa vie. L'alcool commençait à anesthésier son cerveau et il gémissait frénétiquement.

"– Vous savez, tout ce que je viens de dire, je n'en pense pas un seul mot.

– Vous avez tort de ne pas le penser Alice, je ne suis qu'un homme pitoyable qui choisit la facilité d'oublier en se saoulant plutôt que d'affronter ses peurs. C'est la réalité."

Ils échangèrent un regard. Ils sentaient que quelque chose avait changé. Avril caressa la joue de Swan et se leva d'un coup. Elle prit quelques minutes pour ramasser les bouteilles et les jeter dans la corbeille du salon et lança d'un ton solennel :

"– Vous êtes surtout le meilleur flic que je connaisse et même, que le pays connaisse. J'ai beaucoup appris avec vous. Vous n'êtes pas seul Laurence, Marlène et moi, nous sommes là.

– Je sais. Enfin… Marlène...

– C'est pas parce qu'elle sort un soir avec Tim que ça change tout, non ?

– Cela fait plus d'un soir.

– Ah... et combien ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais vu comment il lui a parlé, ils sont proches voire même, en couple je dirais."

Cette phrase de Laurence tourmenta immédiatement la jeune femme. Marlène, sa meilleure amie, ne lui avait pas révélé ce secret. Quelque chose se brisa en elle, ce qui la mit dans l'incompréhension. Marlène qui lui cache cette relation, ce bouleversement… elle comprenait qu'elle avait caché l'information à Laurence, il était trop protecteur avec elle, jusqu'à l'étouffement car il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un fasse du mal à sa sublime secrétaire. Mais pourquoi ne pas lui dire à elle ?

Avril, la bouche en rond, se laissa tomber sur le sofa à côté d'un Laurence semi-absent, qui regardait la porte-fenêtre, d'un air ahuri.

"– Eh bah merde. J'comprends pas. Nous sommes meilleures amies. On n'a pas de secret l'une pour l'autre. Y'a pas de couilles dans le potage. Pourtant, elle ne m'a rien dit.

– Ça vous en bouche un coin aussi on dirait.

– Ouais, carrément."

Brutalement, Laurence se leva et se traîna en titubant vers le bar. Il prit deux verres en cristal à l'arrière et une bouteille de Genièvre de Houlle.

"– Laurence, reposez-ça tout de suite. Vous avez déjà trop bu. Je ne veux pas appeler les secours pour le coma éthylique d'un fonctionnaire de police.

– Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour moi. J'encaisse très bien. Nous sommes dans le même état ce soir alors autant boire.

– C'est pas faux. Bon, un verre et c'est tout."

Installés dans le canapé, entre quelques verres de Genièvre, ils se remémoraient les affaires passées, les risques qu'ils avaient pris l'un pour l'autre. A chaque évocation de Marlène dans leurs récits, ils avalaient presque d'une seule traite leurs verres comme pour anesthésier la douleur de ce qu'il prenait comme une trahison à leurs égards.

Aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, la journaliste, en train de raconter une énième histoire, observa son comparse. Il était endormi, la tête en arrière et la bouche ouverte. Cela la fit sourire tendrement. Elle prit la décision d'essayer de le transporter jusqu'à son lit. Après plusieurs essais et plusieurs minutes d'efforts pour soulever la carcasse de ce grand bonhomme, elle avait réussit son action.

Revenant au salon, elle dégagea le divan en poussant le tout à terre. En prenant une couverture qui traînait là, elle remarqua une petite masse noire au sol. S'interrogeant sur l'origine de l'objet, elle décida de le ramasser. Elle défit l'élastique et, ébahie par sa découverte, elle fit tomber l'objet. Le fameux petit carnet noir du Commissaire Laurence venait de se faire la malle de sa veste. Debout, devant le calepin, Avril était face à une envie dévorante de le lire intégralement mais une chose l'en empêchait : Trahir la confiance de son ami. Car oui, depuis la mort éphémère de Marlène, une hypothèse était devenue un fait : ils étaient dans une relation de confiance et d'échanges qui s'apparentait à une amitié profonde.

"– Non, je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

– Oui mais il doit y avoir des informations supplémentaires pour mon article.

– Non mais c'est Laurence, c'est mon ami et c'est sa vie privée.

– Arrête avec sa vie privée, il ne doit y avoir des informations professionnels, c'est son carnet de travail."

Elle l'ouvrit en regrettant déjà son action. Deux papiers cartonnés, tombant du carnet, se déposait lentement sur le sol en virevoltant.

"– Hé mais, ce sont des photos. Pourquoi ils se baladent avec des photos ?... Hé mais, attends, c'est nous !"

La première photo était celle de la soirée au cabaret "L'Eden", Alice fixait un magnifique sourire en se remémorant cette soirée.

La deuxième photo eut le don de la mettre dans un état second. Quand l'avait-il prise? C'est un cliché qui devait provenir de son petit appareil, le papier s'apparentait aux clichés qu'il développait dans son petit laboratoire. En arrière-plan, on pouvait apercevoir des boiseries et un morceau de fenêtre, on voyait également une étagère avec un bocal, celui de Bubulle, où il était en train d'effectuer un nouveau tour du propriétaire. Au centre de la photo, on apercevait Marlène, assise à son bureau, comme à son habitude. Elle était en train de parler à quelqu'un. Cette personne était accoudé, en train de parler à la secrétaire. On pouvait voir une masse rousse, affublé d'une veste et d'un pantalon en jean. Oui, c'était bien elle, aucun doute n'était permis. Elle eut le réflexe de retourner la photo. Une phrase y était inscrite :

 _L'esprit oublie toutes les souffrances quand le chagrin a des compagnons et que l'amitié le console."_


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Le chapitre 3 a un peu de retard... Avec les examens blancs (parce que oui, je passe un diplôme au mois de Mai), les fêtes de fin d'année et mes petits soucis de santé actuels, l'histoire a avancé un peu plus lentement et je m'en excuse. Mais bon, comme dirait Satai Nad, c'est une passion avant tout alors ça vient quand ça vient. :)

Du coup, je vous souhaite une excellent année 2018, qu'elle soit pleine de bonheur, de réussite et de joie pour vous et vos proches. J'espère que vous vous êtes empiffré comme vous le souhaitiez pendant ses fêtes !

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, quelles soient positives, négatives (ou plutôt constructives), c'est vraiment agréable d'avoir un retour sur ce que l'on fait !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Musiques de fond :  
 _In A Sentimental Mood_ de **Duke Ellington** et **John** **Coltrane**  
 _Tango pour Claude_ de **Richard Galliano** (Version Ron Carter / Richard Galliano)

* * *

 **"L'esprit oublie toutes les souffrances quand le chagrin a des compagnons et que l'amitié le console."**

Cette phrase…

La jeune fille se doutait qu'elle ne l'a comprenait pas. En tout cas, pas vraiment.

La photo à la main, elle essayait de la décortiquer mot par mot, sans grand succès..

 _"L'esprit oublie toutes les souffrances quand le chagrin a des compagnons…"_

Elle regardait le dos du cliché avec une tête pensive. Une légère moue semblable à un sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Se dire que Laurence oubliait ses souffrances car il était accompagné de Marlène et d'elle dans son chagrin était un exploit pour sa cervelle.

Elle suggéra que ce n'était pas son carnet, qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour surmonter les épreuves de la vie auxquels il avait pu être confrontées, mais elle s'avouait vite que ce n'était pas la vérité.

La vérité était que le Commissaire avait besoin d'elles, même s'il n'a jamais dit un mot en ce sens, comme à son habitude.

 _"... et que l'amitié le console."_

La rousse s'assit sur le sol de l'appartement et reposa délicatement le cliché dans le petit calepin. Elle essayait de réaliser que Laurence considérait Marlène et elle-même comme ses amies. Ce fût le choc. Un développé de sentiments la traversa. Elle se sentait mi-figue mi-raisin.

Ce soir, le Commissaire avait montré par ses larmes qu'il éprouvait des sentiments et qu'il n'était pas que l'Être psychorigide qu'il voulait que l'on voit. Il avait baissé sa garde, il avait mis de côté le séducteur, le manipulateur, le froid pour laisser place à Swan, qui rigole, qui pleure, qui sourit, qui sait qui sont ses amis et sur qui il peut compter en cas de coups durs, comme aujourd'hui.

Voir ce qui se cachait derrière la page de garde du carnet était devenu la seule obsession d'Avril. Elle avait un pressentiment : elle allait sûrement en découvrir plus sur Laurence que sur les enquêtes. Après avoir fermé les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, elle se décida à tourner les premières pages…

* * *

 ** _Pension Vanilos_**

 **o** _Crime de Louise Lambert_

 _ **o** Solange Vanilos = Soeur de Marlène _

_**o** Liste des objets volés :_

 _-Escarpin_

 _-Rouge à lèvres_

 _-Poudrier_

 _-Foulard (en morceaux)_

 _Pensionnaires chez Vanilos :_

 _o Louise : cleptomane, amoureuse de Jean-Baptiste, d'après N'Daye : gentille, plutôt effacée._

 _o Marguerite : étudiante en paléontologie, en couple avec Jean-Baptiste_

 _o Jean - Baptiste : étudiant en lettres classiques, petit-ami de Marguerite_

 _o Rose : coiffeuse à la tête de son propre salon, une garce d'après Alice, accès au tartrate de Cyanure dans les produits de coiffure._

 _o Pierre : stage à l'hôpital Ste Catherine, service neurologie, accès aux poisons de la pharmacie. Colérique, violent avec Alice. Empreintes sur le stéthoscope…_

 _o N'Daye : absence durant 1 mois, voyage en Angleterre pour ses études. On a fouillé dans son sac d'après Alice. _

_o Solange Vanilos : gérante de la pension, pas-là le soir du crime, est allé à Bruxelles, affaire à régler - Peau de vache d'après Alice(, qui n'a pas tord pour une fois.) - Mari tué par un bus en Afrique._

 _2 passeports ? : pratique pour le transport de drogue… = **DROGUE**_ _Sac brûlé : pourquoi ?_

 _JEAN-BAPTISTE MOKADO _

_Journal intime de Louise : 2 pages arrachées, pourquoi ?_

 ** _Marie Patterson_** _(aperçue par la femme de ménage_ _quelques temps avant, à la fin de son_ _service.)_

* * *

 _Suis-je en train de rêver ?_

 _Ou plutôt en train de vivre un cauchemar ?_

 _Marlène,_

 _Ce prénom résonne en moi comme le glas de l'Angelus._

 _Je ne la verrai plus derrière son bureau, en train de tapper à la machine._

 _Elle ne me regardera plus dans les yeux, en me souriant et en me voyant comme l'homme que je suis réellement._

 _Je lui disait toujours que je lisais en elle comme dans un livre ouvert mais, elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait aussi ce talent._

 _Elle a toujours vu que je n'étais pas indifférent. Dès le premier regard que nous nous sommes échangés, nous avons tout de suite su que nous allions être lié par une relation indéfectible._

 _De l'Amour ? Non._

 _De l'Amitié ? Très certainement._

 _Mais entre les deux, il y a une zone qui définit assez bien ce que je ressens pour elle._

 _J'ai trop de fierté pour avouer que je tiens à elle, comme à Alice d'ailleurs._

 _Comment vais-je faire ?_

 _Comment vais-je annoncer à Alice que nous venons de perdre Marlène ?_

 _Quand j'ai aperçu le visage de Marlène sur le cadavre de la jeune femme qui a été retrouvé ce matin, je ne voulais pas réaliser._

 _Une pensée à ce moment précis a traversé mon esprit : Vivre sans Marlène m'est devenu impossible._

 _Mais ma sale habitude de ne dévoiler aucunes de mes émotions prendra le dessus._

 _Il faut que je sois fort._

 _Alice aura besoin de moi._

* * *

"— Bah merde alors." fut la seule phrase que la jeune journaliste trouva à dire.

Après avoir déposé délicatement la couverture de cuir noir sur le sol, elle s'allongea en plein milieu du salon et mit ses mains derrière la tête.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Monsieur Swan Laurence cachait autant ses sentiments vis à vis des deux jeunes femmes. Cette question restait pour l'instant sans réponse.

Avril se souvenait parfaitement de cet événement. Elle avait des larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux en y repensant. Perdre Marlène avait été insupportable pour elle aussi. Elles étaient devenues amies au fil du temps. Elles avaient pris l'habitude de sortir une fois par semaine ensemble. Il leur arrivaient d'aller voir un film au cinéma de Tourcoing et d'aller boire un café ensemble pour s'échanger leurs impressions sur ce qui venait d'être visionné. Cependant, la conversation dérivait vite sur un sujet brûlant : Laurence. La secrétaire aimait évoquer son patron comme la cinquième merveille du monde, un homme attentionné, classe, charmeur, irrésistible, avouant sans détour qu'elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour ce loup solitaire. Alice en avait à chaque fois la nausée à l'évocation des sentiments de son amie mais elle s'efforçait d'écouter, tant bien que mal, le discours soutenu. Avec le recul sur toutes leurs années d'amitié, cette nausée commençait plus à s'apparenter à de la jalousie qu'à un dégoût pour le héros national. Elle était d'accord avec les arguments qui étaient avancés mais elle faisait tout pour ne pas le laisser transparaître. Depuis son arrivée dans la région lilloise, cet homme avait tout chamboulé dans son existence. Il l'avait aidé à se faire un petit nom dans le journalisme local ce qui lui a valu d'être propulsé au rang de reporter au sein de la rédaction de _La Voix du Nord_. Elle lui devait en grande partie sa place et elle le savait. Malgré leurs chamailleries quotidiennes, elle ne pouvait que s'accrocher à lui comme une algue verte sur un rocher du Cap Gris-Nez. Leur relation sortait de l'ordinaire et ils s'en accomodaient chacun à leur manière : Alice comme une amitié professionnelle et personnelle, tantôt pour avoir des informations de première main, tantôt pour avoir un soutien moral et Laurence pour avoir un agent caméléon qui malgré ses défauts était remarquable et respectable.

Après moultes réflexions sur la lecture de l'affaire Vanilos, elle tourna rapidement les pages afin d'arriver celle de la fille de la Deûle pour y puiser des informations. Elle prit son propre carnet dans sa sacoche et commença une prise de notes minutieuse. Elle fût interrompu par un bruit, léger mais pas inaudible pour autant. Prise de panique, elle se mit à remballer en quatrième vitesse le carnet noir et le glissa à une poche intérieure de la veste de l'agent de la maréchaussée. Le bruit était persistant et prenait de l'intensité. Intriguée, la rousse se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir d'où provenait ce léger son. Elle reconnue soudainement le bruit d'une respiration forte et régulière provenant du seul humain qui se situait dans cet endroit de l'appartement. Après une hilarité légèrement contenue et ne l'ayant pas réveillé, Avril reprit ses affaires et fila en toute discrétion vers sa piaule. Sur le pas de l'immeuble de la Rue des Petits Champs, elle jeta un regard à la lune qui brillait encore à cette heure avancée de la nuit, enfila son casque et démarra en trombe, la tête emplie de pensées contradictoires.

* * *

La pendule à l'entrée du Commissariat affichait 9 heures et Marlène venait de pénétrer dans le hall. Elle était élégante comme à son habitude mais une chose avait changé. Elle avait un sourire encore plus éclatant qu'avant. En effet, la soirée fut un rêve éveillé pour la jeune femme. Le médecin légiste l'avait traité comme une princesse, une fois de plus. Il avait obtenu des places dans l'une des loges de l'Opéra grâce à son ami Aziz, régisseur lumière pour le lieu. Elle s'était laissé emporté par les douces notes de l'oeuvre de Bizet. A la fin de la représentation, Tim l'avait emmené dans un des restaurants les plus chics du Vieux-Lille. A la fin du repas, ils se baladaient dans les rues pavées du quartier quand soudain, un accordéoniste jouant un air de guinguette attira leurs attentions. Etant allé vers l'endroit d'où venait le doux son du piano à bretelles, ils remarquèrent qu'un bal était donné à deux pas du restaurant. Après avoir enchaîné plusieurs valses, tangos et autres cha-cha-cha, ils s'étaient rendus, leurs cœurs battant en rythme et à l'unisson, dans l'appartement du jeune homme. Il était à peine plus petit que celui du Commissaire, ce qui avait étonné la secrétaire. Après avoir lié plusieurs fois leurs bouches et leurs respirations ensemble, ils s'étaient réveillés au petit matin dans la chambre en ayant eu une nuit d'amour intense.

Marlène entra hâtivement dans le bureau, déposa rapidement sa veste sur le porte-manteau ainsi que son sac à main, sur le bureau.

"— Je suis désolée Commissaire, il est vrai que je suis un peu en retard, cela ne se reproduira pas."

Elle fut ébahie en se tournant vers le bureau de Laurence de voir que, personne n'y était assis. Lui, le premier à lui faire la morale en lui suggérant d'arriver à l'heure ne l'était pas lui-même. Cependant, il était possible qu'il soit déjà sur une enquête et qu'il n'avait pas prévenue la secrétaire, ce qui lui arrivait souvent. Profitant de la situation, elle commença à traiter les dossiers en cours et à taper des rapports de police.

A 9h27, Tricard entra dans le bureau, l'air un peu bougon mais vite radouci à la vue du sourire de la blonde.

"— Bonjour Marlène, vous êtes ravissante ce matin. Le Commissaire Laurence est arrivé ?" dit le Commissaire Divisionnaire, avec un air béat.

"— Oh merci Monsieur le Divisionnaire ! Et bien, c'est-à-dire que je pensais qu'il était parti sur une nouvelle enquête." lui répondit la secrétaire, inquiète.

"— Non, pas de nouvelle enquête pour l'instant ! Vous pouvez lui dire de passer dans mon bureau quand il sera arrivé ?"

"— Oui, bien-sûr Monsieur le Divisionnaire."

Après le départ de Tricard, Marlène s'inquiéta de plus belle.

"— C'est bizarre, ça ne lui arrive jamais d'être en retard. Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose."

Après avoir emprunté une bicyclette dans la cour du Commissariat, elle fila vers l'appartement de Laurence.

* * *

"— Mais, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?"

Complètement dans un flou absolu, Laurence entrouvrit les yeux vers son réveil, posé là, sur sa table de chevet.

 **09:40**

Après avoir émis plusieurs noms d'oiseaux, il atteignit le salon.

"— Commissaire ?... Commissaire ?... Commissaire, c'est Marlène, vous êtes là ? ... Je suis très inquiète pour vous, ouvrez cette porte s'il vous plaît ! ... Je ne le dirai pas deux…"

D'un geste assuré et soudain, il ouvrit la porte avant que Marlène n'ait eu le temps de finir sa mise en garde.

"—Ah, enfin, j'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais m'ouvrir ! Mais, mais, attendez, vous, vous êtes encore en peignoir ?... à cette heure ?"

Laurence regardait la blonde avec un air confus. Il se souvenait que durant leur échange hier, il lui avait précisé d'être à l'heure et il était le premier à ne pas respecter sa propre règle. Que devait-elle penser de lui à ce moment précis.

Devant la non réponse de son patron, elle décida d'entrer sans son accord et ce qu'elle découvrit la froissa. Une poubelle remplie de bouteilles d'alcool vides ainsi que quelques cadavres supplémentaires trônant sur la table basse et le bar.

"— Vous avez bu tout ça hier soir ? Seul ?

— Une partie oui, l'autre avec Avril.

— C'est à cause de ma relation avec Tim ?

— Mais non Marlène, c'est votre vie, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

— Vous l'avez dit à Alice ?

— Eh bien oui, elle était surprise autant que moi de ne rien savoir, pour une fois.

— J'allais vous le dire mais j'attendais que…

— Encore une fois Marlène, vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, c'est votre vie. C'est juste que l'on tombe de haut, c'est tout.

— Vous m'en voulez.

— Mais non."

Laurence sentait qu'il mentait tellement en disant cette phrase. Bien-sûr qu'il lui en voulait. Mais à quoi bon. Marlène a bien le droit de sortir avec qui elle veut. Elle ne lui appartient pas. Il savait qu'il devait se faire à l'idée que malgré tout ça, ils resteront amis mais le sentiment surprotecteur prenait à chaque fois le relais et, une fois de plus, il faisait tout pour occulter ses réels sentiments sur la question.

"— Bon, je vais me préparer, je suis déjà assez en retard." affirma le Commissaire.

Après un passage express par la salle d'eau, Laurence était prêt à enfiler sa veste cinq minutes plus tard.

Au moment d'effectuer ce geste anodin et habituel pour lui, il sentit directement que quelque chose n'allait pas : Son carnet. Même avec l'effet de l'alcool, il savait parfaitement qu'il l'avait introduit dans l'autre poche et non dans celle-ci. Il eut la réaction d'aller piocher le carnet. Il avait tout de suite remarqué que quelqu'un avait fouillé son précieux. En ouvrant celui-ci, cela confirmait ce qu'il était en train d'avancer. Les photos et autres papiers n'étaient pas aux bons emplacements.

Laurence baragouinait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes en manipulant son carnet dans tous les sens. Marlène le regardait en se demandant s'il avait encore des effets de la soirée "arrosée" de la veille ou s'il avait perdu quelque chose. Elle avait perçu juste une bout de phrase compréhensible dans ce méli-mélo : "Elle l'a fait."

"— Tout va bien Commissaire ? " demanda la secrétaire.

Laurence leva la tête, il était dans son monde depuis tout à l'heure à insulter la seule personne qui avait ou avoir l'occasion de toucher à son carnet : Avril.

"— Oui c'est juste que…*

Le téléphone se mit à sonner.

Le flic décrocha le combiné et écoutait attentivement son interlocuteur, répondant par des "hum" et concluant par un "J'arrive".

"— C'était qui ?" interrogea Marlène.

"— C'était Tricard. Nous avons une nouvelle affaire. Un meurtre et une disparition.

— Qui est mort et qui a disparu ? On connaît, ce sont des gens célèbres ?

— Pour le cadavre, inconnu de nos services. Par contre, pour la personne en fuite,à qui appartient le lieu du crime, c'est une autre histoire.

— Qui est-ce Commissaire ?

— Jourdeuil."


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, dans un premier temps je souhaite vous remercier de tous vos commentaires et de tout votre soutient. Les temps ne sont pas évident en ce moment, il arrive qu'à un certain moment, on doute de soi, de sa personnalité qui ne plait pas à tout le monde, des études et de la vie professionnelle future qui n'est pas évidente... Mais l'esprit artistique et notamment l'écriture sont toujours là et soigne les plaies béantes des déceptions sentimentales, amicales et autres._**

 ** _Prenez bien soin de vous._**

 ** _Installez-vous confortablement devant votre écran, accompagné d'une boisson et d'un fond musical._**

 ** _Il est temps de se changer les idées et oublier sa mauvaise humeur et sa déprime !_**

 ** _Bises à vous._**

 ** _Marlau_**

 **Chapitre 4**

Quand Laurence arriva sur les lieux, tous les policiers étaient déjà au travail. Deux d'entre eux se trouvaient en faction devant l'immeuble, une jolie demeure avec une façade au style flamand prononcé situé à deux pas de la Vieille Bourse. Le Commissaire s'élança d'un pas engagé à l'assaut des quelques étages qui le conduisait à l'appartement du patron de la Voix du Nord.

"— Chic appartement pour un bourru." pensa l'homme.

Il vrai que l'appartement de Jourdeuil ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était décoré avec goût et à la mode actuelle ce qui contrastait largement avec l'apparence qu'il donnait. Une grande bibliothèque entourait la cheminée, remplie de livres de toutes sortes. Laurence commença à l'observer de long en large. Des livres sur la culture flamande, les légendes, les contes, Lille, une encyclopédie universelle sur plusieurs étages de la bibliothèque… il prit un exemplaire en main et l'ouvrit à la première page.

 _Encyclopédie Universalis - édition 1959_

Il remit le livre à son emplacement original. L'encyclopédie est neuve. Beaucoup de questions vinrent à l'esprit de notre cher Commissaire mais une retint particulièrement son attention : Comment arrive-t-il à s'offrir une appartement aussi bien situé, aussi bien décoré et à acheter une encyclopédie qui vaut plus de 5 000 F alors que les propriétaires de La Voix du Nord ne doivent pas lui donner un salaire mirobolant ?

Le journal n'est pas au mieux de sa forme en ce moment, tout le monde le sait. Les faits divers intéressants qui font produire de gros tirages étaient rares ces derniers temps.

Le grand homme fit un demi-tour et observa le cadavre. Tim était en train d'effectuer des prélèvements à côté de celui-ci.

"—Et bien Glissant, vous avez troqué votre magnifique smoking contre une blouse blanche ?"

Tim se retourna. Il s'attendait à une phrase de ce genre quand le moment viendrait. La seule réponse qui lui fournissait était un large sourire.

Le fonctionnaire s'en trouva étonné et n'essaya même pas de faire une nouvelle pic au médecin légiste. Il décida de parler du cadavre pour ne pas montrer qu'il était déstabilisé.

"—Alors, ce cadavre a-t-il des secrets à nous révéler ?"

"—Son identité reste un mystère, aucune carte ou permis de conduire, pas même de portefeuille, à croire que le meurtrier l'a emporté avec. Pour le reste, d'après la température du corps je dirais qu'il a été tué ce matin entre 5h et 7h. Il est décédé d'une balle en pleine tête, c'est net, précis, un vrai travail de professionnel."

"—Hum, ça sent le règlement de compte." dit platement le Commissaire.

"—A plein nez." soupira Tim.

Le grand brun continua de faire le tour du propriétaire. Il observait les quelques tableaux accrochés aux murs de l'appartement. Plusieurs copies très bien exécutées de Matisse ou de Monet. "La Pie" trônait fièrement au dessus du secrétaire et l'oeil affûté du fonctionnaire remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Le tableau avait été bougé dernièrement, on voyait les traces que l'usure du temps avait déposé sur les tapisseries. Son seul réflexe fût de déplacer légèrement le tableau pour le remettre à son endroit initial. A ce moment, une feuille de papier, pliée en 4 tomba sur le meuble qui une fois déplié, livra son secret : "Chez Marcel, 18h30." En fouillant un peu dans ses petites cellules grises, Laurence situa l'établissement, un petit troquet de quartier situé à Saint-Maurice Pellevoisin.

Il avait déjà beaucoup d'éléments à sa disposition et se décida à entamer une nouvelle page de son petit carnet pour les y inscrire.

En regardant le carnet, il avait une personne en tête : Avril. Comment avait-elle pu trahir la confiance qu'il venait enfin de lui livrer hier soir ? Il fallait qu'il ait une réponse et assez rapidement. Dans cette enquête, il avouait que c'était la seule personne en laquelle Jourdeuil avait réellement confiance. Elle savait sûrement où est-ce qu'il était. Il avait besoin d'elle, encore une fois.

La Voix du Nord était calme à 10h20. Les pigistes étaient déjà parti à la pêche aux infos et les secrétaires travaillaient activement sur la rédaction de l'exemplaire de demain et n'avaient même pas remarqué ni l'absence de leur patron, ni l'entrée d'Alice dans son bureau.

Elle vu tout de suite une enveloppe mise en évidence. Après avoir contourné l'imposant meuble de la pièce, elle prit l'enveloppe qui lui était destinée et l'ouvrit immédiatement. Elle reconnut de suite l'écriture de Jourdeuil.

 _Alice, si tu lis ce mot c'est que je suis mort ou que je suis en fuite. Si Laurence n'a pas retrouvé mon cadavre, souviens-toi de l'été dernier et tu sauras où me trouver. Je te laisse les rênes du journal, je sais qu'il sera entre de bonnes mains. Fais attention à toi._

La rousse, abasourdie, s'assit sur le fauteuil. Elle prenait ce mot pour une plaisanterie de la part de son patron ou même de la part de Raoul, ce journaliste qu'elle détestait au plus haut point. Mais c'était vraiment un mot de Jourdeuil, aucun doute là-dessus.

Soudain, un vacarme hallucinant agita le couloir. Le premier réflexe de la jeune femme fut de vouloir cacher le mot de Jourdeuil. Dans son bureau ? Non, une perquisition et Laurence mettrait la main dessus… la main… Mais il y a un endroit où il ne pensera pas à fouiller… Avec un regard victorieux et malicieux, elle glissa le mot dans son soutien-gorge.

C'est ce moment que choisit le Commissaire pour débouler dans le bureau de la reporter. Il l'a fixa avec air ré montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur de l'homme, elle le dévisagea et maintenait son regard planté dans le sien. On aurait dit les prémices d'un combat de coq, aucun des deux ne savaient qui allait avoir l'ascendant sur l'autre mais cela ne les empêchait pas de s'affronter dans le bureau qui devenait, au fil des minutes un véritable gallodrome.

Laurence se permit d'entamer les hostilités.

"—Où est Jourdeuil ?"

"—Eh bien, je sais qu'il n'est pas dans son bureau, je suis passée devant il y a quelques minutes et il n'y avait personne. Il est sûrement à un rendez-vous quelconque." répondit la jeune femme avec un air sûr.

"—Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi Avril et répondez à ma question : OÙ EST JOURDEUIL ?"

"—Je viens de vous répondre Laurence, je n'en sais absolument rien."

"—Vous mentez."

"—Pourquoi vous mentirais-je ? Et puis d'abord que ce passe-t-il pour que toute la basse-cour débarque ici ?"

Ah, elle n'était donc pas au courant de l'événement d'après l'expression ahurie de son visage, pensa Laurence.

"—Nous avons retrouvé un homme assassiné chez Jourdeuil et il semblerait que celui-ci soit en fuite."

Avril joua les étonnés. Elle était surtout soulagée que le macabé qui venait d'être trouvé n'était pas son patron. Malgré son côté dragueur, assez lourd avec les femmes, elle avait appris à l'apprécier au fil des années. Un jour, il lui avait proposé de partir quelques jours à la découverte des Monts de Flandres pour un reportage. C'était l'été, il faisait beau, aucune affaire criminelle intéressante n'était à déplorer, elle avait donc accepté la proposition, au grand étonnement de l'un et de l'autre. Elle se se souvenait de ces quelques jours où ils s'étaient arrêtés sur le Mont Cassel, dans un hôtel-café, "Aux 3 moulins". Ils avaient des chambres côte à côte avec une vue sur la Grand Place. Une magnifique place pavée qui était animée en cette période estivale. Plusieurs groupes de musiques traditionnelles venaient s'installer s'y installer pour animer les terrasses des bistrots. Cornemuses et autres vielles à roue s'unissaient au cris des commerçants qui vendaient leurs mets.

C'est là qu'elle eut le déclic. "Souviens toi de l'été dernier". Elle se gifla mentalement en se demandant pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt.

Laurence n'arrivait pas à cerner les sentiments de la jeune femme. Elle restait là, planté au milieu du bureau, le regard fixé sur la marqueterie qui ornait la porte.

Elle avait l'air déstabilisé par la nouvelle.. Elle éprouvait donc des sentiments pour lui ? conjectura-t-il. Il se mit à réfléchir deux minutes sur cette question et à construire des raisonnements tordus sur une prétendue relation entre eux. Cela laissait apparaître une pointe de jalousie dans ses pensées. "—Elle et… ce…. ce gros lourd, sans intérêt ? Pas possible. Il n'a pas de classe, pas l'intelligence qui convient aux réflexions d'Avril, elle ne le supporterai pas dans un cadre privé." se disait-il. Il se gifla mentalement, il n'était pas habitué à avoir une quelconque jalousie envers quelqu'un et encore moi un type tel que le patron de la Voix du Nord. Il se rendit compte que la jeune femme était toujours dans ses pensées et qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle pouvait avoir quelqu'un d'autre. Il remit cette vérité dans son subconscient car elle avait toujours ce même air absent depuis plusieurs minutes et cela l'inquiétait.

"—Avril ?"

Pas de réponse.

"—Avril, ça va ?"

Aucune réaction de la part de la jeune femme. Il claquait des doigts devant ces yeux et n'avait obtenu comme réponse que de légers grognements.

"—Alice, vous êtes sûr que ça va ?"

"—Mhum, Mhum… de… oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

Instinctivement, l'homme avait glissé une main sur la joue de la rousse et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Soudainement, une flopée d'émotions traversa Laurence. Au contact de sa main sur sa joue, son coeur se souleva d'une puissance phénoménale.

"—Attendez, vous m'avez appelé comment là ? Alice ?" dit-elle avec un sourire et les yeux pétillants.

Il retira immédiatement sa main en refoulant dans son être l'espèce d'effet Joule qui venait de se produire.

"—Oui, ça fait plusieurs minutes que vous êtes perdue dans vos pensées et je n'avais pas de réponse." répliqua-t-il

"—Vous étiez en train de vous inquiétez pour moi ?"

Le Commissaire de Police affichait une tête bougon et fit un geste de la main qui exprimait un refoulement de l'idée.

Alice montrait, quant à elle, un mécontentement certain. En quelques secondes, il venait de balayer l'entente amicale de la veille. Elle était agacée de cette situation.

"—Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une enquête à mener." exprima-t-il en prenant la porte à la vitesse d'un lièvre.

Avril, dans un premier temps, préparait en quelques secondes sa sacoche pour essayer de le suivre mais se ravisa. Elle devait préparer ses affaires pour prendre le train demain matin et partir à la recherche de Jourdeuil.

A 18h, Le fonctionnaire de Police ouvrit la porte du bistrot "Chez Marcel" à Saint-Maurice Pellevoisin. Un bistrot de quartier comme il en existe à tous les coins de rue de la région lilloise. Quelques tables étaient accolés aux baies vitrées de la devanture. Laurence décida de se mettre dans un coin où il aurait une vue entière de la salle. Il s'y assit et commanda un café. Il attendait un mouvement suspect qui trahirait le possible rendez-vous attendu par Jourdeuil.

Deux pochetrons étaient accoudés au bar en bois massif, tenant une bière à la main, refaisaient de long en large les événements du match de football de la veille, un énième derby entre Lille et Lens. Pour une fois, Lille avait perdu 2-0 face aux sang et or.

Laurence ne s'était plus intéressé au foot depuis ses jeunes années. Il regardait sa tasse vide avec un air méprisant.

Après avoir attendu plus d'une heure et avoir descendu une deuxième café, il se décida à payer l'addition et à partir. Il bloqua le tenancier du café à un coin du bar et lui montra une photo.

"—Oui je le connais. Pourquoi, vous êtes de la famille ?"

"—Oui, oui, c'est mon cousin. Nous ne savons pas où il est actuellement." menti Laurence.

"—Il vient chaque semaine ici. Mais là ça fait 2 ou 3 jours que je ne l'ai pas vu."

"—Vous savez ce qu'il venait faire ici ?"

"—Oui, il venait voir Jojo."

"—Jojo ?"

"—Bah oui, Jojo la bonne info ! Le roi des informations de toutes sortes sur Lille. Les maîtresses du Préfet, la tricherie aux sénatoriales, le trafic de faux billets des frères Dalibon, il a eu les infos avant tout le monde, même avant les flics et la presse. Je ne sais pas comment il avait les scoops mais un jour, il le paiera de sa vie le malheureux…" avait clamé avec un air triste le cafetier.

Laurence le laissa ainsi, pensif et inquiet que le fameux Jojo ne se soit pas pointé depuis plusieurs jours.

Quelques pièces du puzzle commençaient à se mettre en place dans la tête du fonctionnaire. Rejoignant la Facel Vega garé un peu plus loin, il savait que le cadavre inconnu dans l'appartement de Jourdeuil était Jojo, un professionnel de la revente d'informations à la presse. Ce qui amenait au pourquoi de ces réunions chaque semaine dans un lieu neutre tel que le café de Saint-Maurice. Plusieurs hypothèses se présentaient à lui, toutes plus plausibles les unes que les autres. Il n'y a plus qu'à essayer de les vérifier par des faits.

En attendant, il devait encore passer au Commissariat avant de rentrer à son appartement.

Il avait décidé de vérifier sa première hypothèse le lendemain.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour tout le monde ! OUI ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai pas publié ! Voilà ENFIN le nouveau chapitre._

 _Un bouleversement dans votre vie fait que vous n'avez pas et vous ne prenez pas le temps d'écrire. Vous contenez vos idées et vous n'arrivez plus à écrire et vous vous embarquez dans un cercle vicieux. BREF, le chapitre est là, le sixième est déjà commencé et l'aventure avance, petit à petit._

 _Merci à vous de me suivre, de me soutenir avec vos reviews et vos conseils :)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture et détendez-vous._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Sur la grande table à manger de l'appartement trônait fièrement une tasse de thé fumante, accompagnée de ces deux toasts. Dans cette organisation, une assiette centrale groupait méthodiquement un oeuf au plat ainsi que deux tranches de bacon à tailles égales. L'English Breakfast du week-end était une grande habitude de Laurence, cela lui permettait de pouvoir souffler paisiblement en écoutant une fugue de Bach. Mais ce matin, la détente était de courte durée, il s'apprêtait à se rendre Gare de Lille avec sa valise et devait encore se préparer avant de laisser seul son grand logement. Couvert de son peignoir prune, il entra dans la salle de bain et commença à se raser. Au moment où il avait fini d'appliquer la mousse à raser, le téléphone du salon se mit à sonner. Dans un premier temps, il bougonna mais partit tout de même à l'assaut du combiné.

"— Hum, Qui est à l'appareil ?"

"— Allô, oui Commissaire, c'est Marlène, je voulais vous prévenir que j'arriverai en retard Lundi matin."

Laurence voulait émettre une pic envers sa secrétaire mais avouait que ces derniers jours, il était mal placé pour évoquer ses retards intempestifs.

"— D'accord, j'en prends note."

Marlène se trouva sans voix face à la réaction totalement plate de l'homme. Laurence plissait les yeux, il n'entendait que la respiration de sa secrétaire.

"— Marlène, autre chose ?"

"— Je,euh… non."

"— Vous êtes sûr ?"

"— Oui oui."

"— Alors bon week-end à vous."

"— Merci mais… ATTENDEZ !"

"— Oui ?"

"— Pouvez-vous garder Bubulle ce week-end ?"

Mince, Laurence ne voulait dire à personne qu'il partait à la poursuite d'Avril, cela devait rester secret pour n'avoir aucune fuite d'informations. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter et prendre le risque que Bubulle décède de nouveau. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait dévoiler ses intentions pour ne pas faire échouer sa filature.

"— Marlène, pouvez-vous venir à l'appartement ? Confiez Bubulle à quelqu'un et venez immédiatement."

"— Mais, mais, je dois partir en week-end à Deauville avec Tim !"

"— C'EST UN ORDRE !"

A ce moment, il raccrocha, fier du ton patriarcal de sa phrase, il fila à la salle de bain, en souriant.

Marlène, quelque peu apeurée de la situation et du ton militaire de son patron, décida de remettre le week-end avec Tim. Elle confia le poisson rouge à sa cousine Rose et déboula chez lui.

Elle matraqua la sonnette avec son index et attendait que la porte s'ouvre.

Ce qu'elle fut assez rapidement.

"— Arrêtez Marlène, tout va bien, vous n'avez pas besoin de me rendre sourd !"

Marlène écarquilla les yeux à la vision de son chef et elle ne put retenir ses mots.

"— Seigneur ! Mais...mais…"

Soudain, ses jambes se dérobaient et elle s'évanouit.

* * *

A l'un des guichets, Alice attendait patiemment son tour. Elle avait rassemblée quelques chemisiers, deux blue jeans, une robe cocktail et un nécessaire de toilettes dans un grand sac en cuir. Le temps printanier de ces derniers jours l'avaient poussé à troquer son long manteau moutarde à une petite veste en vinyle noir, surplombant un magnifique chemisier en Vichy bleu. La journaliste avait fait la fantaisie de mettre ses lunettes de soleil en écaille avec une forme papillonnante.

Le guichetier, au moment de servir Avril, se laissait tenter par un léger regard dans son décolleté mais se reprit assez vite en observant le regard noir de celle-ci.

"— Hum, Que puis-je faire pour vous Mademoiselle ?"dit-il avec un accent chantant

"— J'aimerais un aller pour Cassel."

"— Et voilà, bon voyage jolie demoiselle !"

"— Merci !" répondit-elle en souriant

"— Pauvre naze obsédé." exprima t-elle dans ses dents en s'éloignant.

Plus loin, dans la file, un vieux monsieur, le dos courbé par le temps, la moustache d'un noir corbeau, repliée à chaque extrémité en une bouclette parfaite, observait la journaliste partir d'un pas décidé vers le voie n°7. Son regard passait par des lunettes à double foyer. Il était accompagné d'une dame, légèrement flétrie par le temps, dont la totalité de ces cheveux étaient couverts par une châle. Celle-ci lui fit un coup de coude.

 _"_ _Mesdames et Messieurs, nous vous informons que le train à destination de Dunkerque, départ 9h36 est accessible voie 7. Le train desservira les gares d' Armentières, Bailleul, Hazebrouck, Cassel, Bergues et Dunkerque. Pour votre sécurité, nous vous rappelons que l'étiquetage de vos bagages est obligatoire avant de monter dans le train. Ne laissez pas vos bagages sans surveillance et signalez tout objet qui semble abandonné. Merci."_

L'annonce marquait le départ d'Alice pour la voie. Elle monta à bord du train, installa son sac sur le porte-bagage et s'asseya confortablement dans le siège.

Elle regardait un couple de vieilles personnes, qui était en train de s'installer à quelques sièges du sien. Elle observait l'homme qui, malgré les marques de vieillissement apparentes, semblait beau. Après qu'il ait ôté ses lunettes, elle remarqua qu'il avait un regard charmeur. Ce genre de regard qui l'a faisait littéralement fondre.

Elle ferma les yeux en ayant gardé ancré dans son cerveau ce magnifique ces yeux d'un marron profond. Quelques minutes plus tard, la rousse n'entendait plus le fond sonore que le train lui offrait.

* * *

Elle se retrouva assise dans un sofa, assez confortable, en cuir. L'alcool faisait son effet ce qui lui procurait un sentiment de joie. Elle regarda à sa gauche et vit un homme, complètement effondré, en train de verser des larmes à torrent. Cela eu pour effet de l'attrister et elle mit une main compréhensive sur son épaule pour éviter d'atténuer le chagrin de cet homme. Il se tourna vers elle, c'était Laurence. En quelques secondes, elle enleva sa main et s'écarta du flic.

"— Pourquoi tu t'éloignes Alice ?"

"— Heu… vous, vous m'avez appelé Alice ?"

"— C'est bien ton prénom, non ?"

"— Oui, mais, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes."

"— Et si pour ce soir, on se tutoie et on s'appelle par nos prénoms ? J'ai envie d'enterrer la hache de guerre, j'ai pas le moral à des joutes verbales."

La journaliste, dans un premier temps étonnée, accepta la proposition.

"— Arrête de boire Swan, cela ne te ramènera pas Maillol."

"— Je sais Alice, je sais. Mais j'ai l'impression que je ne retrouverais plus jamais quelqu'un qui vaille la peine d'être aimé."

Le Commissaire se remettait à pleurer de plus belle, tout en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Avril.

"— Si, tu rencontrera quelqu'un de bien, crois-moi. T'es le meilleur flic de France, rien ne t'échappes, pas même le sourire des femmes."

Après un large sourire en l'observant, Alice déposait machinalement sa tête sur la sienne.

Collée contre le flic, elle se sentait en sécurité et moins seule. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit soudainement, elle ne distinguait pas si c'était à cause des vapeurs d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité ou si c'était l'homme qui était contre elle qui lui faisait cet effet. Cela fait pourtant des mois que son coeur a été renversé par un coup d'état perpétré par L'Empereur Laurence en personne. Il ne lui a jamais été indifférent, bien au contraire.

"— Swan ?"

"— Oui ?"

"— Je voulais te dire que…"

Mais celui-ci posa l'index sur la bouche de la sublime rousse. Il l'a regardait, intensément. A ce moment, la seule chose qui comptait pour eux était la présence et le regard enivrant de l'autre.

Les têtes se rapprochaient lentement, le cœur à cent à l'heure, Alice tendait ses lèvres pour atteindre son objectif : les lèvres de Swan.

...

"— Mademoiselle ?"

"— ...Hmph…"

"— Mademoiselle ? Votre titre de transport s'il vous plaît, je procède à la vérification !"

"— ..Hmph ph ph, ah, voici."

"— Merci et bonne sieste !"

"— Bonne journée" lança la journaliste avec un sourire à peine surjoué.

"— Je déteste qu'on me réveille !" marmonna t-elle

Ne sachant pas quoi penser de ce qui venait de se passer dans son esprit, elle évinça ce rêve en se promettant de revenir plus tard dessus.

En observant le paysage défilant derrière les vitres, rythmé de saules pleureurs, de haies bocagères et de prés à vaches, elle se remettait en mémoire son publi-reportage avec Jourdeuil l'été dernier. Leurs interviews animées dans les quelques cafés de la ville, la ducasse avec le bal, leurs valses endiablés après quelques bières, leurs baisers dans le couloir de l'hôtel, une nuit torride et un lendemain douloureux pour chacun avec la promesse de rester collègues de travail. Aujourd'hui, elle avait surtout peur pour lui.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, quelques sièges plus loin.._.

"— Commissaire, il ne faut pas défaire vos lunettes, elle va vous repérer !"

"— Chut Marlène ! Et arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, c'est plutôt comme ça que l'on va se faire repérer ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, appelez-moi par un prénom et si possible, pas le mien !"

"— D'accord mais je ne sais pas comment vous appeler…"

Laurence, tout en parlant à sa secrétaire, était fixé sur le siège où était affalé Avril. Elle venait de s'endormir à poing fermé.

"— Ah j'ai trouvé !" cria Marlène

"— Mais pas si fort, on va se faire repérer ! Vous avez trouvé quoi ?"

"— Bah un nouveau prénom. Si vous vous appeliez… Jean-Claude ?"

"— Jean-Claude ? Appelez moi Landru tant que vous y êtes !"

"— Eh bien, vous préférez quoi ?"

"— Je sais pas moi… Edouard ?"

"— Si vous voulez…"

Après cette conversation, le temps semblait une éternité pour nos deux compères. Laurence, pour une fois, se décida à briser la glace.

"— Et, avec Glissant, ça… ça se passe bien ?"

"— Oui ça se passe très bien, je suis très heureuse avec lui ! Et arrêter de faire semblant de vous intéresser à mon histoire avec Tim, c'est agaçant."

Laurence, rentra dans sa coquille en quelques secondes. Il affichait une tête remplie de colère mais cet air bougon n'était chez lui qu'une façade. Une façade qui commençait à se fissurer mais Marlène n'avait pas tort : il avait du mal à s'intéresser à la vie des autres et surtout à celle de ses amis. Ce qu'il préférait le plus au monde, c'était la solitude nocturne en s'enivrant de jazz et d'alcool fort. Être un loup solitaire était pour lui le meilleur moyen de ne montrer aucun sentiment ni la souffrance accumulée dans cette grande carcasse depuis son enfance.

Par les fenêtres du train, on commençait à distinguer d'énormes masses qui coupaient la monotonie des plaines et des champs. Cassel, mont d'une hauteur de 176 mètres était en train de se dessiner petit à petit par un léger soleil.

A la descente du train, Alice prit l'autobus qui faisait la navette entre le village en hauteur et la gare en contrebas, tandis que Laurence et Marlène avait préféré le taxi, pour éviter de se faire repérer par l'intrépide à la crinière orange.

"— Mademoiselle Alice, ça fait si longtemps"

Le gérant de l'hôtel-café "Les 3 Moulins" avait accueilli Avril comme une vieille amie. Il est vrai qu'elle connaissait bien cette petite bourgade flamande et surtout ses habitants, assez chaleureux et en même temps très mystérieux.

"— Mademoiselle Alice, je vous ai mis la chambre de la dernière fois et il y a une petite surprise sur le lit." glissa le patron après lui avoir servi une bière.

Pressée de voir de quoi il s'agissait, elle vida assez rapidement le verre et grimpa l'escalier qui rejoignait les chambres. Une lettre était mise en évidence avec l'écriture de Jourdeuil.

 _"_ _Alice, rendez-vous ce soir à la Terrasse du Château."_

* * *

Un petit orchestre jouait des standards de jazz et de rock et quelques machines à sous faisaient entendre leurs sons de hasard et de parties perdues.

"Le Casino", il était surnommé ainsi par les locaux, s'animait petit à petit. Sur la terrasse du grand bâtiment, on avait une vue imprenable sur les plaines de Flandres et Alice regardait l'horizon qui se colorait d'un rose saisissant.

Un homme vient s'installer à sa droite et chuchota à son oreille :

"— D'ici on peut contempler cinq royaumes, celui de France, de Belgique, de Hollande, d'Angleterre…"

La rousse se tourna vers l'homme, planta son regard dans le sien et répondit :

"— ... Et le royaume des cieux."

"— Désolé d'avoir disparu comme ça, je n'avais pas le choix."

"— On a toujours le choix Jourdeuil, je pouvais te défendre devant Laurence !"

"— Me défendre ? Avec cette tête de mule ? S'il me voit, il me coffre quoi qu'il arrive, il ne va pas chercher à comprendre !"

"— Tu sais Laurence sait être compréhensif quand il le faut. Je pensais jamais dire ça mais il a un bon fond."

"— Depuis quand tu ne l'insulte plus ?" glissait-il en rigolant à pleine gorge

"— Jourdeuil, tu sais qui a refroidi Jojo dans ton appartement ?"

L'homme fit un signe négatif de la tête.

"— Il était sur une grosse info, il avait du lourd à m'annoncer, mais il en a pas eu le temps…"

"— Je me doute, après les personnes qui veulent le descendre, il y en a un paquet !"

Son patron lui souriait bêtement et Alice se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se construire dans la tête de celui-ci.

"— Tu sais que tu es magnifique ce soir ? Tu n'as pas envie qu'on danse ?"

Après une légère hésitation, la rousse fit un léger oui de la tête et le rédacteur en chef l'emmena sur la piste. Après un rock endiablé, ils s'installèrent au bar et demandait une bière.

À l'autre bout du comptoir, un homme affichait une tête à faire revenir les morts à la vie. Il assistait, impuissant, au rapprochement et essayait de contenir sa jalousie. Faire croire à tout le monde qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle ne changeait en aucun cas l'oubli des sentiments qu'il avait à son égard, bien au contraire. Mais il devait rester attentif à la discussion des tourtereaux, si jamais un élément important pouvait être dit.

"— Je n'ai pas envie de te mettre en danger Alice"

"— C'est trop tard ! Alors maintenant tu parles ! Dis au moins un nom, je sais pas moi."

"— Je te ramène à l'hôtel parce que tu as beaucoup trop bu et je te dis un nom."

"— Dacodac, marché conclu."

Le couple sortait de l'endroit en se tenant la main. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir, une moto fonçait droit sur eux. Alice avait juste eu le temps de se jeter à terre avec Jourdeuil mais le conducteur de la moto sorti une arme et tira sur le couple. Un bruit sourd et saisissant retenti, affolant les personnes de tenant dans l'entrée du bâtiment.

" -Jelmer…" fit une voix faible.

"- C'est ça le nom ?" dit Alice

"- Jel… " puis plus rien.

Jourdeuil s'était évanoui à côté de la jeune femme. La balle l'avait touché.


End file.
